What Happens When I'm Back?
by Fixingstoryholes
Summary: Adam's not dead. He's alive. Standing across the Dot. 4 years later. Ready to finally step back into Degrassi Territory. Where has he been all these years? Will the others believe who he says he is? This story will be less than 10 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Dot. The place that seemed to be a right of passage for any Degrassi student. The place where we would be able to convene after a drama filled school day.

I remember how Eli and I would show up almost everyday to visit Claire after work. I remember going to the Dot with Drew and Dallas after a workout for a reward. I remember going on dates with Fiona at the Dot and chatting with Imogen about our next band song. I remember Becky, Becky Baker. And how we would hold hands and steal kisses in the booths. We would talk about the future and what would happen to us after high school. There was no doubt between her and I that we would be in each other's futures before the summer and the accident. Our future. Ha. The future that was stolen from us without any protest. If I had had a say in it, then I would've screamed and fought to keep the dream of Becky and my future alive, because it was a great dream, a damn beautiful one.

As I stand across the street from the dot and watch as the post light above the dot illuminate what I've lost. I let everything in. I remember everything. I remember the fights, laughs, and tears that were let out in that same store. The memories at the Dot bring a certain warmth that I haven't felt since the accident. But I also remember that that was then and this is now. It's exactly 4 years since the accident. I have fully transitioned and am 21 years old now, which means everyone else is also older now. They've left this town. Found new loves. Went after their dreams. Tried to be better selves of themselves. They may have even failed at everything, but the important thing is that they're still moving through life. They have moved on.

How can I blame them though? They think I'm dead. Adam Torres is just a distant memory for them. I was the boy in high school that unfortunately died. The one that everyone mentions over some mindless chatter at a gathering every few years. Hmmm… How can I be so alive from where I live now and go back to my past and be just a faint memory. This is all so sad its kind of funny. The fact that I'm back in Degrassi, let alone Canada is even funnier. But let me start at the accident. I have a feeling you're extremely confused as to how I am alive right now. I mean how can someone survive a crash like that in the middle of the night. They told Audra Torres… yes my mother, that I was dead. I clearly am not.

Let's start at my family situation. Audra married Drew's father when I was about 13. Before the wedding, say about 2 years earlier, no one knew that Audra had adopted me. Audra isn't my real mother, but she treated me like I was her own. The truth was that I was out one day when I was eleven and I got separated from my biological family. We were on a hike near our home. I somehow got separated like I said and ended up falling down and banging my head on one of the rocks. I woke up with a bandage wrapped around my head in a hospital not remembering my life, family, or birth name. All I new was that a lady who was Audra was talking to a doctor and looking at me with concerned eyes. She was the one that found me and brought me to the hospital. It took me a few days to open up to anyone but when I did, I did to Audra. She was kind and had this motherly aura. We decided that I would live with Audra after I was released from the hospital to wait for my family to come find me, because it was difficult to alert the press when I couldn't even remember my name. By 2 months, I felt so unwanted because my family hadn't found me yet. It wasn't even about my family, because I couldn't even remember them. I honestly think I was scared because where would I go after Audra got tired of waiting like I was. I'd cry every night, until Audra came in one night and told me that she wanted to adopt me. I would be her daughter and I would be able to stay with her forever. It was a done deal. She never told anyone that I was adopted, not even Drew or his father. I was hers in everyway.

Now back to the night of the accident. Remember how Fiona and I use to date. I met her mom a bunch of times. Apparently she is a family friend of my family, the McDonalds and Venturis. I think when I wanted Fiona to like me I told her about the adoption but made her swear to not say anything to anyone not even Drew. That was the only time I told anyone because I wanted some kind of validation for her love. I didn't need to do that with Becky. Fiona must have told her mom and it must have slipped out at a dinner with my biological parents one night and they alerted my grandmother to reach out to her contacts in Canada to find me. You see the McDonalds are rather wealthy. When they found out that I was injured in the hospital. They had me flown from the hospital to my grandmother's mansion in Canada. By telling her contacts to do what was necessary, I guess they thought telling Audra and Drew that I had died was the easiest way to cover the story up. I don't even think my grandmother knew what they had done nor do I blame her for the way I left Degrassi. She only did what was best for her family. I was leaving the Torres's, my Degrassi family, for the McDonald's, who I hadn't seen in 6 years.

I woke up 2 weeks after the accident with a fully transitioned body. I guess that's what money can do, and I guess they had heard from the Coynes about how I wanted to transition. Waking up was the most ironic thing, not like when I had arrived to Audra. I remembered my past before Audra, but I couldn't remember my life in Degrassi. 6 years of emptiness. I could remember things I learned in school like straight up facts but people, faces, and memories were a blur.

I remember seeing my biological mother, Nora, my sister, Casey, my stepfather, and my stepsiblings, Derek, Edwin, and Marty. It was like we there was no time lost. We all quickly slipped back into our old banters. I also found out that my stepfather and mother had had 2 kids, Izzy (3 years old) and Jaxon (2 years old) since I was away. My sister Casey had become a lawyer like she wanted and even taught a couple dance classes when she had time. Derek played professional hockey. Edwin was studying to become a filmmaker, while Marty had become very interested in fashion and modeling. I had my old family back, but I also felt this chunk of emptiness from the 6 years that was missing.

My family asked me what name I wanted to be called because I had transitioned and funny. I chose Adam. My name is Adam McDonald.

It took me about 3 and a half months or rehabilitation to get back onto my feet. My mother thought it would be best to finish my last year of high school in an actual school, so I moved back to California with my family and started my senior year there. I made a lot of friends, and even caught up with my childhood friend, Kat. We knew each other since we were 2. Our families are close friends, which made us inseparable. She's an actress now. After high school, I took college classes at Standford and dated a bit. I pursued my interests in music and even was urged by Kat to do some acting. After getting my body in the sculpt that I wanted, I became pretty highly requested for movies. I released an album also and that became quite famous. Everything was looking up for me. I was even able to push the urging feeling of having a chunk of my life erased, or so I thought I had everything under control.

It wasn't until I heard from my record label that it was time to write my second album and I had absolutely nothing. All the newness of returning home to the McDonald's was encompassed in the first album. I wasn't dating anyone. I wracked my brain so hard and would end up with nothing. It was like the only thing that I could think about was the 6 years that was missing. I became a mess. A kid with too much money, independence, and too many troubles, what is he going to do? I started to hang out with the bad crowd in town. I partied harder and even did a few drugs. Every time I would become intoxicated, I would get glimpses of the 6 years. Volleyball. Blond Hair. Gun. Slot Machines. Bathroom Floors. Motherly Eyes. I pushed everyone away my family and Kat. I got so bad one night. That Kat couldn't take it. We're best friends and no matter how mad or how much we can't stand the other, if the other is in danger, we'd be right next to the other in a heart beat. She found me passed out in a hotel room, drugged up with a glass bottle in my hand. I heard her shouting my name that night to wake up, but I couldn't even if I wanted to. I thought I was going to die. The darkness came and everything from the 6 years resurfaced. Drew. Audra. Dallas. Fiona. Imogen. Claire. Eli. Becky.

I woke up in a hospital bed looking across a sleeping Kat in the chair across the room. After she woke up, she walked over to my bed and hit me really hard in the arm. She broke down crying and said if I didn't get my act together she would leave me too. Right then and there, I saw how much of an ass I had been to Kat, my best friend, who only wanted the best for me and loved me. I finally opened up to her about why I had been acting the way I had been. She made me promise to stop doing the things I was doing and that she would help me with what I wanted to do now that I remembered those 6 years. I made her promise to not tell my family what had happened that night. I didn't want them to worry or interfere with any of my future plans to go back to Degrassi.

I got my act together and became the best friend, brother, stepson, grandson, and son anyone could ask for. I wrote songs based on what the 6 years of Degrassi. I started to devise a plan to go back to Degrassi to see everyone until we had the Coynes over for dinner one night. Seeing Fiona, even though I had seen her multiple times over the years was like seeing an old face. I just wanted to run up to her, hug her, and tell her I remember. I think she sort of had a feeling something was up because I kept staring at her. Over the years, we would just avoid each other. I think it was more on her part than mine because she was the one with the memories not me. If she was going to avoid me I just did the same. I sat next to her at dinner and towards the end I whispered in her ear, "Princess Fiona," before getting up and leaving the dining room. She followed me shortly and jumped on me.

"You remember. My prince, " Fiona said before giving me the longest hug. She told me everything about everyone in Degrassi. Yes… Even the fact that Becky and Drew dated. That really struck a chord with me. The fact that they dated so quickly after my death. I know I shouldn't be mad but I couldn't help it. Drew was my brother and Becky was my girlfriend. That should've meant something. Didn't it? My mind was no longer determined to go back to Degrassi. I was too confused and not ready to step into high waters. I never even apologized to Imogen for what I did to her. I walked out on Claire in a time she needed me the most. And Eli, we were best friends. I missed out on so much of his life and the troubles he had to go on alone. Everything reminded me that I wasn't ready to see them. But here I was standing across the Dot. With a ring in my pocket. Shaky hands. Thinking, "What the hell am I doing here."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hi. You're still with me? Good because I'm freaking out over here in this Canadian land. Where was I? Oh… the ring. Right! Ralph, Derek's best friend, who is known here in Degrassi as Spinner, owns the ring. Ralph also owns the Dot and I am a little salty that he never recognized me those 6 years but I mean its Ralph so what was I suppose to expect. Anyways he came to visit us in California a few weeks ago. Derek, Ralph, and I had a little jam session. He took off his wedding ring because he didn't want to damage it as he drummed. I don't even know why it was that serious. Whatever. I didn't question Ralph. He ends up forgetting that he took it off and came back to Canada. He finally remembered and told us. He wouldn't let us mail it because he didn't want to lose it and he wouldn't come pick it up because he didn't want Emma, his wife to know. He's been wearing a fill in ring ever since. Derek hasn't been able to bring it because he's been busy with Hockey training. I on the other hand had finished all my acting projects and was only stuck with writing music for my next album.

I thought I would visit Kat on her new TV show. Since her set was in Canada, I thought I would come visit her and drop off the ring. I missed her. I hadn't seen her in so long. I thought I would surprise her. When I agreed to drop off the ring, I was too occupied with surprising Kat that it didn't register in my head that Ralph owned the dot. And the dot was in Degrassi. And Degrassi would be where the ring would have to go. And that I would have to bring that ring to… to Degrassi…

Which brings me full circle, finally to the present. To this street. Across from the dot. With the ring in my pocket and Ralph expecting me inside the Dot soon. Ah! Let's do this. I peeled the soles of my feet off the pavement and slowly began to cross the street. Come on you can do this. The dot is just a store, a regular store, which you will drop off your stepbrother's best friends wedding band. Good halfway there. No one will be there anyways. All your friends are long gone from Degrassi. Yeah! Good Adam you've reached the street; now open the door. Right when I was about to touch the doorknob of the entrance I saw them, sitting in a booth. Everything froze. My heart, my feet, and that hand that was about to touch the front door knob.

To anyone else, they would have seen just a buff black haired boy, a brunette girl, a raven haired girl, and a blond haired girl. But to me, that was Drew, Claire, Imogen, and Becky. I pulled my hood on and quickly stuffed the ring in a tissue and left on top of the windowsill. I texted Ralph where it would be and started to walk off. I can't see them yet. I'm not ready. I didn't look up from the ground I just let my legs take me away until I bumped into someone and fell onto the ground. I looked up and saw another person I did not expect to see tonight. It was Eli. Even though I may have seen a slight reaction from him. I'm not sure if it was recognition or not. I didn't stay and find out. I got right back up, threw my hood back on, and started to walk as quickly as possible back to my family's apartment. By the time I reached it I was breathing so heavily and teary eyed. That was all too much. I called Kat and asked her to come over.

I needed to find a way to calm myself down. I started to breathe in slower. Come on you're Adam McDonald. You're famous. You're a rockstar and an actor. You have a family and friends that love you for who you are. People from Degrassi probably wouldn't even be able to recognize me. I don't even look like I did when I was Adam Torres anymore. It's true. I may have that brown hair with a slight red tint and blue eyes, but I'm now 5'10 and more muscular. It's okay. Eli probably thought I was just some punk not looking where he was walking. You're good.

Kat finally arrived and we talked about everything that I had seen at the Dot. She told me she understood how I must have been scared, but I needed to face them sometime. What I was doing was not healthy. She said that everything we went through the past year was because I couldn't face my past. She told me she'd be here for me when I was ready to face it. She stayed over and left early in the morning, before I even woke up, because she had an early film time.

I went on with my normal routine. I went to the gym room in my apartment and worked out some of last night's stress. I showered, made a protein shake and some breakfast. As I was eating, I heard the doorbell ring and got up right away and opened the door, thinking Kat left something of hers and probably came back to get it. What I opened the door to were three wide-eyed Claire, Eli, and Imogen.

"Hey man. Could we come in?" Eli said. I was too shocked to say anything so I moved aside and let them in and walked back to the living room with them following. We sat in silence until I mustered up the courage and looked at Eli.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"You're my best friend. Of course, I would know it was you. You could change your appearance or be pronounced dead and if I saw you alive I would know. You're my bro, Adam." Eli said. I couldn't help but smile and reach over and do our handshake.

"I followed you back to this place after our run in at the dot. I'm sorry for bringing Imogen and Claire here like this but knowing you I figured you would want to talk to them too." Eli said.

"I mean, I would have want to think out the way I would approach Claire and Imogen again, but I guess better early than never right. Ha. Um. Imogen I'm so sorry for taking advantage of your feelings for me. I was wrong and all you were doing was being a good friend to me and trying to help me out with Becky that summer. I was so inconsiderate of you. I would love for you to be my friend again but only if you will have me. I really do hope you'll have me though because you're such a one of a kind friend and…" my rambling apologies were cut off when Imogen jumped into my arms.

"Adam. Oh my god. You're alive and here. I don't care about all that. What matters is you're here. We'll always be friends. Remember once a buddy camp counselor always will be buddies. Oh I'm going to hug you till you can't breathe Adam." Imogen said. I reveled in all of Imogen's excitement and forgiveness. I missed that quirky, smiling girl in my arms.

"Ok Imogen I would like to talk to Adam before you make him go back into the land of the dead." Claire got our attentions. Imogen and I separated. I faced Claire giving her all of my attention.

"Claire." I said.

"Adam. No talks about negativity, sadness, or anything of that matter. My best friend is back from the dead. Now, get over here." Claire said as she reached over and engulfed me in her arms. After all the hugs we sat down to catch up.

"Um. I'm going to point out the big elephant in the room. How do you afford this place? There are chandeliers here. This place is huge." Eli said. I laughed as I told them about my family and everything from my adoption, California, my transition, my music, movies, my memory relapse, and new friends. It felt so natural like we had gone 4 years back to when we were in high school. We laughed the same and quoted movies and music.

"I do remember hearing you're music on the radio." Imogen said.

"I saw you in a movie. How did we not get it then that it was our Adam?" Claire said dumbfounded.

"Cause you weren't me. Too bad I only watch old movies and listen to stuff off the radio, or else I would've found you sooner. It seems like you're pretty famous though. Got any girls?" Eli asked.

"Of course he obviously does, but damn Torres you came back hotter," Claire said giving me a wink. I smirked.

"Nah! I'm very much single Claire regardless of what you might think." I answered back.

"Good because Becky's single and she's in town!" Imogen shouted clapping her hands.

"Woah woah Imogen. I think I'm not ready for that with Becky or with anyone right now. Um. I haven't really thought about ever seeing them again. From, what I heard from Fiona she was doing well. I don't want to ruin that. I don't even know what I'll say to her, Drew, or Aud… my mom. Hi, you thought I was dead. But, surprise! I'm alive!... No, I can't do that. I'd throw off the lives they're living right now. A life which doesn't include me. If I'm going to see them I want to do it slowly and separately. Starting with Drew and my mom. I was thinking maybe tomorrow night. Could you guys maybe make sure they both are at home tomorrow night. But don't make it obvious. Don't tell them about me either just in case I chicken out." I told them.

"I got the perfect plan. Don't worry Eli and I will do something to make sure that Drew and Audra at the house tomorrow by 5 the latest." Claire said gripping one of my hands.

"Yea Adam. We got you. But honestly. We need your phone number because the next time I have to find you I don't want to be bulldozed by you on the straight so hand that phone over." Eli said. I chuckled as I chucked my phone over to Eli and watched him put Imogen's, Claire's, and his phone numbers in and texted all of them off my phone.

"Adam? Why do you have GiGi Hadid's phone number? She's a fucking model!" Eli said as he lifted his fist for me to bump, which I did.

"My stepsister Marty does modeling so she's one of her friends. We all kind of run in the same friend group." I said nonchalantly.

"Hook me up with a hot model. I want." Imogen said interestedly. I exchanged knowing looks with Claire and Eli.

"Um. I think we all know you only belong with one person. But I mean if you want I have the perfect friend to introduce to you. She lives in New York and she's extremely talented in fashion. She sometimes styles me for events. The only downside to introducing her to you is that she's my Princess." I said smirking. Eli coughed slightly off to the side to hide his awareness to who I was trying to "introduce" Imogen to in the future. All of a sudden, Imogen's phone started to ring. She picked it up and looked up at me. She picked up and started to talking. After the call ended she turned back to me.

"It's Becky. I was supposed to meet her soon to go do a little shopping. I totally forgot. I gotta go." Imogen told me.

"Alright. But remember not to tell Becky I'm back please. It was good seeing you again counselor Imogen." I saluted Imogen. She saluted me back. Before she walked off. I gave her another hug and walked her to the door.

I spent the rest of the day hanging out with Eli and Claire. We ordered in and I played them some of my music. We watched a movie and talked the night away. I had two of my best friends in the world back with me and I felt amazing.

Author's Note: Just wanted to say hi to my readers and hope you enjoy the story. I also don't really know if I'm going to be posting with a set schedule. I think it'll happen more sporadically if anything. Just look out for my story through the week or follow it if ya want. Love to hear from yall if ya think the story's not to shabby.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I had gone shopping the day after Eli', Claire', and Imogen's unexpected visit. I picked up some food ingredients. In addition, I wanted to get some presents for Drew and my mom. I don't know if they would want it, but I felt like I should since I hadn't seen them in a long time. You could say I splurged a little.

I thought shopping for Drew first would be easier. I bought Drew new sneakers that I knew were currently in. I also got Drew brand new boxing gloves because I remembered his obsession with fighting. No matter what we told Drew about fighting. My mom and I knew that Drew did things because he wanted to and nobody but Drew would be able to stop him. I thought hey if he's going to do it, I rather have his hands padded. I may have also thrown in a hoverboard.

For my mom, I knew my mom never ever really got things for herself. She always spent the extra money from her paycheck on Drew or me. I wanted to treat her. I may have gone with practical and pampering for my mother. I bought my mom an LV bag that I knew would fit her style. After, I went and got her some good sensible shoes that would be comfortable but stylish for work. Even though it was summer, I picked her a light fleece and a good coat for the next winter. I had to also make a trip to the jewelry store for my mother. When a kid hasn't been home for as long as I have, you better get the jewelry. I kind of felt like I should get her jewelry because my mother would never really spend money on jewelry. I picked out a set of earrings and a bracelet with a heart charm with an engravement on one side saying, "Thank You and I Love You Mom."

With the money I splurged on Drew and my mom, it felt different. I don't really ever buy people gifts unless it's their birthdays. My friends and family in California also I know didn't appreciate my gifts as much. They all had unlimited funds of money and if they wanted they could purchase whatever they wanted with a snap of their fingers. This is out of my own pocket, yet it felt somewhat satisfying. I knew Drew and my mother, people who didn't have as much but still did with what they had, would appreciate it about 100 times more.

I went back to my apartment and decided on an outfit. I decided on a dark blue jeans and black tee shirt with a blue flannel for old times sake. I lightly spiked up my bangs and threw on some sneakers. I rented a Mercedes Bens SUV to drive around town when I got to Canada. I packed the car with all the gifts and food and started my way over to the Torres's.

Driving in Canada was a little hard at first because of my memories of the accident but after the first 10 minutes I was fine. I checked the clock on the dashboard. It was 5:17. They should be at the house according to what Claire and Eli said last night. I pulled up to the front of the house at 5:35. I parked and then pulled out my phone. No texting and driving. I know better. I had gotten text messages from Kat and Claire.

Claire had written to me saying that they were in the house and everything was set. She also wished me good luck. Kat had sent a message asking me to go to brunch with her grandparents and my grandparents in two days at a fundraising event in town. I texted Claire thank you and texted Kat that I had heard about the event earlier from my grandmother and would be there. I put my phone in my back pocket and shut off the car. I grabbed a big duffel bag holding gifts and a tote bag holding food. I beeped the car and took a breath as I grabbed everything and made my way towards the front door. I reached out to the doorbell. My hand flinched back lightly before I confidently rang the doorbell.

"Drew could you get the door!" I heard my mom shout.

"Um. I'm in the bathroom. Could you get it mom!" I heard another shout from inside which was without a doubt, Drew's voice. The door swung open revealing my mom. She gave me a confused look.

"Do I know you? Are you one of Drew's friends?" she asked me. I shook my head slowly. She didn't recognize me.

"It's me. Adam." I said hoping that she would believe me. She gave me a slightly hurt face with the mention of my name.

"Don't play like that. That's cruel. My son died 4 years ago. How could you do th.."my mom said.

"You adopted me. You never told anyone. You found me in one of those hike paths. After 2 months of finding me, you asked me one night when I was crying if it was okay for you to adopt me. Only you and I knew about it. Drew and his dad didn't know I was adopted. It really is me, Adam. Please believe me." I cut her off. Her eyes were watery and she covered her mouth in shock. She slowly started to walk towards me. She cupped my face with both of her hands.

"It really is you isn't it, Adam. Oh my god. My boy's home. Where have you been Adam? We all thought you were dead." She said as she pulled me into a bear hug.

"Whose at the door, mom?" Drew appeared at the door.

"It's your brother. Adam he's alive. My boy." Audra said holding onto my side as she glanced over at Drew.

"How? How is that possible. I was there when they said you were dead. I was there at your funeral. I was there at your memorial tribute. How are you telling me that you're my little brother?" Drew said. I pulled the side of my shirt off my shoulder, revealing a scar.

"Look past how different I look now and know that I am Adam. Your brother that took a bullet right in the shoulder because of Bianca. The brother who was suppose to be your best man. The brother who was and is still your best friend. Believe that I'm your little brother that you protected the entire time I was in Degrassi." I said.

"Adam," Drew said before he pulled my head into a hug like he use to when I was a lot shorter.

"I'm sorry I didn't know sooner. It's just you look so different. You've gotten so much bigger and so much time has passed. Why now? Why are you back now?" Drew asked.

"How about I make the both of you dinner and then we'll talk about everything. I won't hold anything back." I said.

"Sure sweety," my mom said as she squeezed my shoulders a bit and gave me a kiss to the cheek. I stopped her before she went in.

"Is it okay if I call you mom still, because I still think of you as my mom." I asked.

"Of course. There's nothing I would like more." She said before holding my hand and pulling me into the house. Drew grabbed the bags and closed the door. I was home.

Drew and my mother sat and watched me fry up some steaks, toss a salad, and make pasta. I served everything at the table and waiting for the two to sit down.

"This is just wonderful Adam. You never could cook before." My mom said.

"Well, after the accident. I did some rehabilitation at my grandparents' home for a few months. I was kind of bored staying there, so I kept myself busy in the kitchen with my grandmother as my instructor. You could say I learned a thing or two from her." I said smiling back.

"Tell us what happened to you." Drew said.

"Sure. Where do I begin?" I said. I told them everything from the accident to till yesterday when Eli, Claire, and Imogen stopped by my place.

"Wait so Fiona knew where you were?" Drew said.

"Yea, but I don't think it would have been a good idea for her to say anything to me, with my biological family being so protective of me. They would have never let me see you right away. Now that I am a legal adult, I can do what I want. Plus even if Fiona told me once she saw me, I wouldn't have had the memories to believe her." I backed Fiona up.

"Well, this is lovely. I'm so happy right now having dinner with my two boys. Can you stay over tonight Adam?" my mom asked.

"Yep, I loved to. I actually brought a spare change of clothes. I was kind of banking on you asking me to stay. It gets kind of lonely at the apartment." I said with a smile.

"Alright you and Drew go hang out a bit. I'll meet you guys in the living room after I clean up okay. It's good to have you home sweetie." My mom said getting up from the table and kissing my head. Drew and I headed over to the living room. It was kind of weird. I think we both had the same thing on our mind.

"Um. Adam. I don't know how to say this. But I did something, after I thought you died. I really shouldn't have. I know it was wrong. I don't want you to get mad." Drew rambled.

"I know." I said simply.

"You know?" he asked.

"I know you and Becky dated. Fiona told me. Could I ask why though?" I looked Drew in the eyes.

"I thought about this a lot actually. Becky was different from any other girl I had dated. We were friends through you first. When we lost you, I think we were the only two people at Degrassi who really understood losing you felt. I guess because of that we relied on each other more. It was almost like having Becky somewhat close kept you alive for me. We'd talk about you for hours when we were together. You're kind of the reason why we got together and why we broke up. I knew that Becky would always only love you and I always had this intuition that our relationship was wrong because I'm your big brother. It didn't work. I'm so sorry though Adam for even getting with Becky." Drew said.

"I'll be honest I was mad when I first found out, like really mad. Then I thought about what if I was actually dead. You and Becky were and are still two really important people in my life, which I love. I would have wanted you two to move on from my death and find happiness again. If you two found happiness within the other, I really shouldn't be mad. I should be grateful. What I'm saying is that what happened in the past is not the most ideal thing, but I understand and forgive you. You're my big brother after all." I said smiling back at Drew.

"Really? Because you could totally punch me in the face or make me clean your room or something. All is fair in the punishment I receive." Drew said.

"I'm good don't worry. Lets just forget about all the bad things in our past and focus on the now and the future. Hm?" I said holding out a hand for Drew to shake on.

"Deal!" Drew said. When my mother came back into the room I gave them both their gifts. My mom cried again, but I was glad to see that they were happy tears. Drew I think also cried when he saw the hoverboard. He said it was dust but I knew better.

"I'm going to use all of these and tell everyone that my son got these for me. Thank you Adam you really didn't have to. These gifts are so expensive." My mom said.

"Well, if I make money. I'm more than happy to spend it on people I love. I'm just glad you both like what I got. It's a huge weight off my back." I replied. We played Jenga and talked about what we should do since it summer was starting soon. My mother turned in sometime in the night leaving Drew and I once again alone.

"Have you seen her yet?" Drew nonchalantly asked.

"No." I said.

"Do you plan on seeing her?" Drew asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"What's stopping you?" he asked me.

"I'm so different now, which means she probably is so different now too. I don't want to hurt again like when I left. She's been through so much since I've been gone. What if she doesn't want to see me? What if she doesn't believe I am who I say I am?" I spilled my deepest concerns of why I've seen everyone I was suppose to see except Becky.

"Do you love her?" he asked me.

"I always will." I replied quickly.

"Then you have to see her. You don't have to see her with any intentions of romance but I know it'll kill you, not literally, if you leave here before seeing her. She's in a good place, but I've seen in her eyes how bad she wishes you were still with her. You'll be able to convince her that you're you because you've done it with Eli, Claire, Imogen, mom, and me. I know you can do it with Becky. You guys have this weird way of communicating I never quite understood. You just got to take a chance little brother." He said.

"Thank Drew. I'll try to see her tomorrow. Let's just go to bed." I said as I got up. I stopped dead in my tracks after a step.

"Wait a minute. You guys didn't turn my bed into a home office or guest room right?" I said hoping for the best.

"What? You think mom or I would ever let that happen? It's exactly the way you left it." Drew smiled.

"Okay good. Night big brother." I said as I headed towards my old room.

"Night lil bro. It's good to have you back." Drew said before heading into his room. Tonight as I lay in the bed I spent my adolescent years in. I dreamed of simpler times, my years at Degrassi, and a specific blond. Everything and everyone was just where they were supposed to be. I'm home.

Author's note: I another chapter down. Oh Drew and Adam. I loved their brother dynamics in the show. It is definitely good to be home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

You would think writing most of your wrongs and tying up most of your loose ends would prepare you to see someone you love. You should have more confidence. You should feel content about whatever happens, because you don't have expectations, or so you thought you didn't. No… No, backtracking. You agreed on this with Drew. The only thing scaring you now is the unknown. You know, no matter how much you try to reason with others that you are still in love with this girl. But that was then and this is now.

She was in love with you also at one point. But now, you just don't know. From what you've heard, she's single, but it doesn't stop you from wondering who else besides Drew has she been with. Does she no longer love me? Has she forgotten about me? Placed everything that we use to be in one small box and placed in the far, far outskirts of her mind. Questions. Questions. Questions.

You know as you're sitting right in front of her house in the heat of the afternoon you could drive far, far away, because you know all that practice in front of the mirror you did at your house would not show when you met her eyes. But you know you can't. This is the last loose end. The last wrong you have to make right. You give yourself a good once over. You're wearing a white cotton tee with three buttons opened at the collar, lightly tanned polo pants, and white sneakers. You look put together. You get out of the car and walk to the sidewalk side and lean on the other side of the car. You whip out your phone and press her number, because those questions, questions, question need answers, answers, answers.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Voicemail. That's disappointing. You decide its best to go to the front door and ring the bell. The thing you were avoiding doing by calling her. It's not like their opinion should matter now, but it does, because they're her parents. They're the first people that ever made you feel small and burdensome. You could've left Becky with such stubborn parents, but you couldn't. You had to be respectful and remind yourself that although they were family; they had very different mindsets. You love Becky, which means you had to learn to love them too.

Ding Dong. The door opens and you see Mrs. Baker. There is a slight pause.

"Adam." She says surely.

"How? How Mrs. Baker did you know?" I say amazed.

"I'd know you anywhere. I spent so much time despising you, you know? But now, I'm kind of glad to see you. How you're alive though, I would like to know. I'm guessing you came to see Becky, right? She's not here yet, she should be back shortly though. Come in Adam." She said as she walked into the house. My mouth literally dropped. I take the first step into the threshold of the Baker's family home. Everything looks exactly the same. It feels weird being here without Becky. I mean don't get me wrong. I always felt like I was on edge when I was over at the Baker's, but this place no longer felt like a home. It felt so empty and sad. I guess that's what happens when Becky is away for school for most of the year and Baker's only son is sitting in prison. We finally sit down and I tell her my story. I tell her everything till this very moment.

"Adam why did you come to see Becky?" she asks me.

"Honestly. I don't really know Mrs. Baker. I don't even know what I'll say to her. I don't know how I'll react to seeing her for the first time. I don't know how she'll react. I'm so confused. But one thing I'm completely sure of is that I'm drawn to your daughter. No matter how hard I try and convince myself, I can't stay away from her. Because even with all the pain I've gone through with this incredible journey the last few years, the pain I don't think I would survive would be from not seeing her again. You know. I thought I would be more confident. I look like the person I always wanted to be. I'm so confident and loved from where I'm from, but once I come back here to Degrassi, specifically to your household, I still feel like that little junior in high school that got picked on everyday, looked at weirdly in the streets, and overshadowed by his big brother. But none of that mattered to me, because I felt like the luckiest person in the world because the most beautiful, kind, and headstrong girl liked me. It still amazes me everyday that Becky Baker dated me. She's wonderful and she's everything. What do I say to someone who makes me feel this way?" I ask Mrs. Baker. She smiles at me. Her eyes shift from mine to something behind me.

"Adam, I think you said it all." She said standing up. I turn around and there she is Becky Baker. The girl who I literally just confessed my love for. Her eyes are watery, but she looks exactly the same. Blond hair, blue eyes, and a yellow sun dress... and she had been standing behind me for god knows how long. What did she hear?

"Mom. Is it really..?" Becky mumbles out as her tears start to fall. I want to reach over and wipe those tears for her, but I don't know where we stand. That could be crossing a line.

"Yes, it is. It's Adam Torres. I'll leave you two to talk." Mrs. Baker says before turning around and squeezing my hands. Before she pulls away I stop her.

"Where are you going? You're leaving us alone?" I asked scared. Me. Asking the person that caused me so much grief to stay with me because I was too afraid to face the person I came to see.

"You'll be fine Adam. I'm going to let you in on a secret. The thought of you dating Becky drove me insane, but after all the relationships and troubles that Becky got into after you, I know deep down that you are the best thing for her. You keep her grounded like no other person does. I believe you are good for Becky, now you gotta believe too that you are." Mrs. Baker whispered to me. She gave my hands one last squeeze before leaving the room.

Silence. Why do all my reunions start with this uncomfortable silence?

"Bex." I say. I wait. Standing where Mrs. Baker left me, not willing to take another step. I'm letting her come to me. After what felt like millions and millions of years, she finally moves. One step at a time. Each step slow, but made with a purpose. Before I know it, we're face to face. What separates us is only a foot of space. Her hand rises up and slowly traces my face. Her finger makes its way from my eyes to my cheekbones to my lips and finally to my jaw. With every part of my face she finishes examining, I hear her mumble, "Same." Her eyes pierce into mine.

"Adam." She breathes out.

"Becky." I say. Her hand that was once trailing my face slowly lowers and takes rest on my chest. She pounds at it slowly, building up a rhythm, before lifting her other fist to also bang at my chest

"How could you? You left me! We were supposed to be together always! You left me! You left me." Her tears fall faster as her fists beat down. Each beat reminds me of everything we've both gone through alone since we've been separated. I pull her into a hug. She tries to force herself out of the embrace, but I hold tighter, trying to show how sorry I am for being away from her for so long. She eventually falls into my embrace and burrows her head into my shoulder. Her nails grip into my back, clinging onto me as if her life depended on it.

"I'm sorry." I continue to whisper to her as I lightly pat her back. As we stood in that room, wrapped securely to each other, I felt my heart beat like it hasn't since it's left the girl who now has drenched my shirt in her tears. No exchange of words were necessary. Instead, we relied on each other's heartbeats to convey what we were feeling for the other. Beat by beat. Tear by tear. We surrendered ourselves to the feeling we thought we never have again. This was everything.

While I held Becky, I felt her legs give way at a point. I knew Becky had just cried herself to sleep. I laughed at the thought that there was so much to say and yet Becky had fallen asleep. I picked her up bridal style and headed towards the living room only to be met with Mrs. Baker at the door. She was putting her shoes on before she noticed that I was walking over. She smiled and raised an eyebrow to Becky and my current situation.

"She cried herself to sleep. I was going to carry her to the couch." I said.

"I'm not shocked at all. While she was dating Drew, she would return back home some nights with your clothes. I'm guessing she took it from your room when she was over at your house. I would find her sleeping in her bed clutching the clothes. Since you weren't around anymore, she relied on your scent to get her through the hardest times for our family. Anyways, Adam carry Becky to her room. I'm heading to a church get together. You're welcome to stay with Becky, and I think you should. Be good." She said as she turned to open the door.

"Mrs. Baker! Thank you." I said. She smiled as she closed the door and left.

"Alright Bex off to bed." I said as I started my way up the stairs to her room.

"Adam." Becky mumbled in her sleep as her arms found its way around my neck. We finally made it to her room. I tried to lay Becky down, but she would not let go to the hold she had on me. I tried everything to break her hold without waking her up, but I was not successful.

"Don't leave." She whimpered. I sighed. Took both our shoes off and slid into bed with her attached to me. We adjusted into a comfortable position with Becky half draped on my side. I patted her head as I looked at her. Becky looked so peaceful. The fire in her eyes was not visible. She looked tired. She was always protesting her strong opinions. She was always worrying about others, her family, my family, our friends, me. She never took care of herself. I looked at her lack of weight on me, even though she was literally on top of me. She had lost so much weight from the last time I had seen her. I didn't even think that was possible. I lightly caressed her check with my thumb. Her face broke into a small smile. That's the Bex I remember. Always able to make me drop everything, even when we were in a fight, with just a smile. I was always the whipped one when it came to the two of us. I proudly admit it, because how could anyone not be with a girl like Becky Baker. Right then and there, I made a promise to myself and the girl laying next to me. I, Adam McDonald/Torres, promise to you Becky Baker that I will forever make it my mission to make you smile, as long as you'll have me. I shifted over and placed a kiss on top of her head.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." I said marveling at the girl in front of me.

Note: Hope you liked this reunion. I thought about how to do write this for the longest time. I kind of didn't want them to go straight into everything so I wrote it this way. I know we didn't get that much conversation between Becky and Adam, but we will definitely get to it. Enjoy your week guys. Till the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Sorry guys for this super late update. I've been going through some health scares. Anyways here's chapter 5. Let me know what you think, or not? Happy Wednesday!

Chapter 5

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Ugh. I heard Becky groan in my ear and tighten her grip around my torso. I slowly opened my tired eyes. Oh no. Sunlight. We slept through the entire night. I rubbed away the sleep from my eyes and searched for my phone on Becky's nightstand. It was from my agent.

"Hey Diana. Is there a problem?" I asked.

"Oh no. I was just checking up on you to see how the songwriting is going. It is going, right?" Diana said.

"Oh it's going well. I've gotten tons of inspiration from being here. You can definitely expect a couple hits." I lied.

"Adam why are you whispering?"

"Oh, you know Diana. Morning voice. Don't want to work it too hard."

"You didn't just wake up right?"

"No."

"Good because you should be getting ready for that benefit with Kat and your grandparents. Don't forget you're suppose to be there at 11:30." I smacked my forehead. Shit that is this morning.

"No I didn't forget about that. I just went to the gym. I'm going to shower now so I'm going to hang up Diana. It was nice hearing from you."

"You too, Adam. Bye."

I quickly checked the time after I ended the call. 8:47. Okay, Adam you got some time but you gotta get back to your apartment to get ready. I tried to sit up but I forgot Becky was laying on me. The jolt I made woke Becky.

"What happened?" Becky said slowly opening her eyes and looking at me.

"You fell asleep yesterday when we were talking." I responded.

"Wait. Adam?! I thought it was all a dream." She sat up

"It's not Bex. I'm here for real. I know I might be rash right now, but I totally forgot I had an arrangement to meet up with my grandparents for brunch. I gotta get back to my place to get ready, but I promise tonight I'll talk to you about everything." I said as I gave Becky a hug.

"It's fine. I have to be somewhere to be this morning too. Go. We'll talk about it then."

"Thanks Becks" I got up and started walking to the door.

"Adam. Thanks for being alive. I'm glad you came back." She gave me a weak smile.

"I'll always come back to you Becky. See you later." I smiled before walking out and going back to my apartment. I quickly showered and got dressed. I styled my hair and put on a white buttoned up shirt and a dark blue suit. I finished it off with a dark blue bowtie. I got into my car and drove to the venue.

When I pulled up, I was not surprised to see paparazzi and the affluent outside appearance of the venue. I shut off the car and gave my key to the valet.

"Adam what are you doing in Canada."

"How are the songs going?"

"Are you dating Kat?"

"How's it feel to be your family's bad boy?"

"Are you thinking about doing any movies?"

I heard all the paparazzi asking me. I kept walking to the entrance, not answering any of them. My step only faltered when I heard one of the paparazzi shout, "How's Degrassi after your accident?" I struggled to keep my straight face and continued my steps. After that question, the paparazzi started to rile up and shouted more questions related to the previous one.

I saw Kat with my grandma.

"Hey Nana. Kat. Sorry I'm a little late."

"No worries Adam. You're just in time for pictures." My nana said. My nana and I posed for the photographers and walked off to the side.

"Wait Adam. You and Kat go back and take a few pictures. You both look so good today. I want some good memories with my future granddaughter-in-law." Nana said.

"It's not like…" I tried to correct her.

"Come on Adam you can suffer through a few pictures with your best friend." Kat said.

"You look stunning by the way Kat." I said between photos. She really did look stunning though. She looked very feminine. Her hair was pulled up in an elaborate bun. She was wearing a designer simple nude dress with her signature 5-inch heels. She looked significantly younger and brighter than she was portrayed on TV. She made everyone smile around her. That's just Kat's effect though. Being with her was infectious.

"Are you guys dating." One of the photographers asked. We didn't answer any questions. We just smiled politely. I led her over to the side to meet my nana, who was talking to two other people.

"Oh Adam. Kat. I would like you to meet the Bakers. They're in charge of this wonderful town's church and will be helping me raise money to rebuild the homes destroyed by the most recent storm." My nana said. My eyes widened as it landed on Becky. What are the odds? Her face scrunched up like she was bothered by something. I followed her eyes, but then found them on my hand that was wrapped around Kat. I released my hold around Kat's waist. Kat gave me a knowing glance of what situation I was in. I gave her a quick nod.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you. Thank you for helping out with this fundraiser. I've heard much about the both of you." Kat said.

"You've heard about them, Kat?" Nana asked.

"Nana. I knew them when I went to Degrassi. I'm well aquatinted with the Bakers." I said, my eyes never leaving Becky's.

"Great. While I steal Mrs. Baker to talk to some of the other helpers, I can trust Becky with you and Kat." Nana said.

"We'll be fine Nana." I said smiling. I watched as Nana pulled away Mrs. Baker.

"Adam. I'll get us some drinks. I'll meet you two outside. I have much to talk to you about Becky." Kat walked away. I bent my right arm slightly and raised it.

"Becks?" I said. She took my arm and held on as I led her to the outside garden of the venue. We found a quiet bench near the fountain.

"So this is where you ran off to when you left me this morning."

"What can I say I am a sucker for anything my nana requests."

"So everything you said to my mother yesterday was true. You do come from old money."

"It comes with its perks, but it comes with more cons. How much did you hear from yesterday?"

"I heard everything."

"Do you hate me for not coming until now?"

"When I heard everything, I did, at first. But then, I think about how we left things. I think we both needed to find ourselves. Everything about our old lives were so intertwined and unhealthy that we were bound for that break up even though we didn't want it. I'm a new person now, so are you. I mean look at you. I'm never going to get use to you looking like that."

"Like what?" I teased.

"You know. You're so much taller and buffer. You dress so stylish now. You're hair isn't all over your face. And your confidence. I can feel it just being around you. You've changed so much." I reached over and laid a hand on her hand gripping the bench.

"Does it scare you?" I asked.

"Doesn't it scare you?" she asked.

"I mean initially. I thought about all the time that has passed. I thought that you wouldn't want me anymore. That you would find someone better and never look at me the same way you did when I picked you up from under those blocks that one day at school."

"Adam. No one could ever replace you. Not even Drew. You're my first love. I haven't found anyone better. I'm the one that is scared that you found someone new. We're no longer Adam and Becky. You've just been living your life as Adam while I'm still stuck in our old life, trying to desperately hold on to what we were. You, on the other hand, have been traveling the world. You have all these new friends. Who wouldn't want you with your giant heart?" I turned towards her and caressed her cheek.

"You're right, you know. There are so many girls in the world. I've been to every continent in the world. Seen the backcountry, creations of old civilizations, and wonderful scenery that only some see in pictures. But, I've come to a conclusion. None of those things matter, because as much as those places, people and things made me feel alive. Nothing can make me feel more than one person, and that's you, Becky Baker. You're one of a kind. Someone who I've entrusted my heart to while I've been gone."

"Even when you have such a beautiful girl around you."

"Hmm.?"

"Kat." I chuckled

"It's no lie that I love Kat and would do anything for her in a heartbeat. We've been through so much together. She's my oldest and best friend, but she's just that."

"She's gorgeous though. She has the same confidence you have. You both run in the same entertainment business and friend groups. She even comes from old money too. Why wouldn't you want to be with her instead of me?"

"Kat's just a normal person, like you and me. We've both seen each other at very low lows. And yeah, she's amazing, but when I got my memory back all I could think about was you. How you made feel happy, safe, loved, and important even when I was going through so many changes with life, my body, and my family. No one has ever made me feel the way you do. I'm going to show you everyday until you believe how much you affect me, and past that time. Let me show you." I nudged her nose lightly with mines, waiting for her answer.

"I want to let you. But how do we move forward from here with so much time passed?" Becky quivered.

"We take it slowly. Get to know one another again. Promise each other we'll do everything possible to make us work this time. All I needed to know is that you'll try with me."

"I want to Adam. Is it too fast if I kiss you because we're really close right now and I really miss the feeling of your…" I smiled and leaned over and gave her a light kiss. Becky's signature smile broke our kiss. I pulled back.

"So, Becky would you give me the honor of taking you on a date this week?" I asked cocking my head to the side and giving her my famous smirk.

"Nothing would make me happier." Becky said leaning in for another peck.

"The lovebirds are back together. Thank you Becky Baker. Now, I won't have to see Mr. Adam here sulk again." Kat returned with three champagne glasses in her hand. I helped Kat with the drinks and gave one to Becky. I put an arm around Becky's waist and gave her a kiss to the cheek.

"Sigh. This is going to take sometime adjusting. Aw Adam, you're no longer go to be each others single sponsor." Kat said faking tears.

"That's my fault." Becky said, making eye contact with me.

"Kat, there are so many guys that want to go out with you. You just need to get back in the game. You're so loveable." I teased pinching one of her cheeks. We all broke into laughter at that. There we were, standing in a triangle in a beautiful garden, ignoring all the mindless chatter around us. We focused on each other. I felt like the luckiest guy in the world. I was back with the love of my life and my best friend, who both seemed to get along. Note to self: Bribe Kat with ginger bread cookies to keep her from telling Becky my embarrassing stories. We raised our glasses high, toasting to days like today.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Red or white."

"You act like you don't know" Kat said shaking her head as she flung her heels to the side of my living room and flopped onto the couch.

"Two reds on the way, bestie." I poured the wine out. I walked over to the couch and gave Kat her glass. I loosened my bow tie and laid my head on the back of the sofa.

"Look at you." Kat poked my side.

"What?"

"You know."

"What Kat?"

"You're so cheeky right now. You're smiling like way too much."

"Is that a crime?"

"No but it's almost a little creepy. Like who are you? Oh my god. I got it." Kat scooted away from me.

"Why are you moving away?"

"You're an imposter, aren't you? Who are you and what have you done to Adam?" Kat said pointing her fingers at me in the shape of a gun. I rose my hands up in defeat.

"Okay officer you can drop the act. Stop being weird."

"You're smile. It looks good on you. I've missed it."

"I'm happy."

"I'm happy for you."

"Alright enough with the mushy stuff. I'm going to go to bed."

"Right because you have a date with Becky Baker.

"Yes, I do Katherine. Good night." I got up and kissed Kat on the forehead.

"Adam and Becky sitting in a tree. K. I. S. S. I. N. G." Kat screamed as I left the living room.

"Close the lights before you sleep and don't burn my place down." I shouted back.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Kat yelled. I shook me head.

"Okay, I will." I heard her say in a calmer voice. I laughed at Kat's childish behavior.

I rang the Bakers' doorbell. Becky opened the door wearing a simple, but beautiful white dress. I bowed my head and got down on one knee.

"A yellow rose

From my grandmother's garden

I picked, today

For the most beautiful girl.

This beautiful girl

Stole my heart

With the brightest smile

And a kiss."

I heard Becky laugh and took the rose from my hand. I rose from my knee and got close to Becky's face and puckered up.

"How did I end up with someone so silly." Becky chuckled and kissed me waiting lips. My smile broke the kiss. I gave her a hug. I heard her sigh as I gently rubbed her back.

"You ready to spend an entire day with me Becks?" I asked.

"I can't think of anything else I want more." She whispered into my ear.

"Well, then I think we should go then because I have much planned for my ray of sunshine." I said giving a light peck on her neck.

"Lead the way my knight and shining armor."

"Yes, my lady." I gave her another peck and grabbed her hand. I led her towards the car. When I got in on the driver's side, I reached across Becky and got her seatbelt. I stole another kiss before buckling her in.

"Where are we going Adam?"

"Becky you'll find out don't worry love."

"Alright, I trust you." Becky said as she ruffled my hair a little and leaned over to give me a peck on the cheek. We drove for another 15 minutes before we got to our destination.

"OMG! We are not here right now." Becky said. I walked to the other side of the car and opened Becky's door. I held her hand and walked to the door of our destination.

"Welcome back to Degrassi!"

"Why?"

"I haven't been back since, but so much happened here that I couldn't help being in town and not visiting."

"I can't believe I was so mischievous, rude, and single-minded when we met. How did you ever fall in love with me?"

"First impressions are always wrong?" I shrugged with a curved smile. That earned me a light whack on my arm.

"Ouch! Kiss it and make it better." I said and pouted.

"Oh! My big baby." Becky said. She cupped my face, but I didn't feel a kiss. When I opened my eyes, Becky was nowhere to be seen.

"Come find me if you want a kiss!" she screamed from down the hall. She wants to play games. Hmmm. I ran after her. I found her right outside of the radio booth, where we had our first kiss.

"Found you."

"Come here." She pulled me in for a big kiss. My hands fell to her waist as I pulled her in close. This felt so déjà vu. We had gone completely full circle. Everything started right here for us. I broke the kiss and went behind Becky. I covered her eyes and put my other hand around her waist.

"What are you doing Adam?"

"I have a little surprise, but I need you to keep your eyes closed. You need to trust me and walk forward. I'll hold onto you so nothing bad happens to you." I said.

"Alright. Keep your eyes closed until I say so okay."

"Adam?"

"Alright Becky open your eyes."

"What are we doing in the auditorium and why are you standing on the stage? Adam?" Becky asked confused. I raised my hand up in the air and snapped. The curtains behind me opened to my old band, playing a slow melody.

"Becky Baker. You're the girl that keeps me up at night. You're the girl that makes me actually feel special and me. You're the girl that laughs at all my jokes even though not all of them are funny. You're the girl that forgives me when I make such stupid mistakes. You're the girl that accepts me. I thought it would be fitting to bring that girl back to where we began. I have missed out on so much of your life since I've been gone and I don't plan on missing anymore. My heart won't let me. However, I do know that I need to make up for something that I missed that you talked about all the time. Our prom. Cue Music." I said as I slowly walked down from the stage and Whisper Hug began to play a song. I stopped right in front of Becky.

"Will you, Becky Baker, accompany me to the prom?"

"Yes, Adam!"

"Well then, may I have this dance?" I bowed

"You may." Becky said as she laid her hand in mine. I have no idea what some was playing and we were dancing in an empty room, but it didn't matter because I was with her and that made everything perfect.

* * *

We pulled up to a park and sat by the pond. The sun was about to set but we didn't want to end the day.

"This day feels unreal." Becky said as she stretched and rested her head on my shoulder.

"You're telling me." I said laughing.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Becky asked raising her head to face me. I bit the side of my lip wondering if I should tell her what was running in my mind with her comment. I reached for my pants pocket and pulled out a piece of paper folded into a square.

"Here. Once you read this, you'll know what I meant about what I said." I passed her the paper. She took it and began to read what I had written:

 _I followed her today. I know I shouldn't have, but how do you stay away from someone you have such strong emotions for, especially when the distance between you two has shrunken from thousands of miles to less than five. I couldn't help it._

 _The setting of our meeting, well my meeting of you, is a bookstore; the same bookstore I bought you a mood ring because you wanted to prove how you felt about me when we were together. Sadly, when we got the mood ring, all we could tell was when your fingers were cold or warm, but what I loved about that ring was that we pretended, because we didn't need that validation._

 _We were together that day at the bookstore, but today what separates us is a bookshelf. I'm watching you read a book at one of the tables through a few spaces through a bookshelf that I created._

 _No one knows I'm here and, yet, I'm too afraid to go up to you. To tell you who I am. I'm afraid you won't believe me and you'll run and I won't be able to lay eyes on you again._

 _I push too hard on one of the books trying to make room so I can see you through this bookshelf. It lands on the floor with a thud. You lift your head up and look in my direction. I walk to the other side of the shelf, the side that is visible to you. I pick up the book and walk to the counter, feeling too many things to meet your eyes. It's funny how I loved you so much and had the freedom to stare at your blues when we were dating, but now, even though, I could stare my eyes look everywhere else besides your blues. I'm scared that once our eyes meet you'll unmask me. I don't want to feel vulnerable; I'm not ready, even if it's with you. We've been in two different places for so long, I don't know if I can trust our past to be the same in the present._

 _When I reach the check out counter, I slightly turn my head to see if you are still looking at me. You're not. You don't recognize me. I don't know why I feel so disappointed. I know I'm not ready, but I had a tiny hope that you would know me for me, even though I don't look like me anymore. My heart aches to be recognized now._

 _I give you one last look before I walk out of the bookstore with a heavier heart and a book I had already read._

"You saw me, before you came to my house?" Becky said with emotions written all over her face.

"Yea, this was before I even saw Drew and my mom. I couldn't stay away. Now you know why I said this feels so unreal. I can touch you, look at you, kiss you, and talk to you without feeling like there is an inner force telling me that I don't deserve to look at you.

"Oh… Adam. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you. I just shut the possibility of ever seeing you again down. Having that hope hurt too much, but babe, don't ever feel undeserving of meeting my blues, touching me, talking to me, or looking at me. I love every second of it."

"You say that now, but wait till you have to deal with the chaos of my fans once they know."

"Fans? I'm your number one fan though!" Becky smiled cheekily.

"Yea you are Bex." I said as I ruffled Becky's hair and the last bit of sunlight slipped under the horizon.


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note: Hey guys I was going to actually end this story with the last chapter, but since so many of you have asked to continue it and I got some recent inspiration, I thought why not. So here it is guys, fashionably late as always. ENJOY CHAPTER 7 AND HAPPY NEW YEARS!

Chapter 7

It was so dark out when we finally decided to call it a night and walk back to my car. I left a gentle kiss on Becky's cheek as I held onto her so she was stuck to my side. Moonlight walks with my girl, my girl I can't believe I'm saying that, feels so perfect right now. Gosh I would give so much for her. We got into the car and she held onto one of my hands the entire way back to her house. I walked Bex up to her door when we arrived.

"Good night, baby. Sleep well. Don't let the bed bugs bite." I said in a baby voice.

"Good night babe." She responded. I leaned in for a peck and turned to walk back to the car before I was quickly stopped by my angel.

"Yea, Bex? What's up?" I turned back.

"You know how you said before that you can finally feel like you can love me now as you and there's nothing stopping us this time."

"Of course, I meant it love. I never meant anything more in my life."

"Okay good, because I'm going to fight harder this time for us. And baby, you were always you to me between the ears where it matters. I love you."

"And I love you, Becky."

"I wanna let you know that for the first time since you left me I'm breathing again. You coming back has settled something in me that I've been trying to avoid. I can feel again. I can be me again like how you can be you with me. I feel like me again finally. I've been thanking God everyday since you've been back, and I never said this to you, but thank you for coming back to me. I know you didn't have to, but thank you for looking at me when I wasn't looking and checking up on me. I always knew you were close by. You and me are meant to be. I could see it in the past, I can see it now, and I see it in our future."

"Aw, babe that means everything to me. Thank you for telling me something so personal. Gosh you make me the happiest in the world with everything you say and do Becky Baker."

She gave me a cheeky smile and kissed me. We may have made out for longer than a usual good night kiss should be, but heck… we're in love!

I drove back to my apartment looking like a mad fool pumping his fist up every time I hit a red light. I should've treasured being in the moment more on the drive back. Sigh. You've heard of the typical calm before the storm, right? Well, this was the perfect before the disaster. I knew I was forgetting something. I always knew my luck would run out soon enough. As I opened the door to my family's penthouse, I got a strange feeling in my gut, which was quickly confirmed by the penthouse lights being already on. I walked to the living room only to see my mother and my sister Casey. They were all silent waiting for my greeting. I could feel the tension building with every second. I acted normal in hopes of dispersing the tension. I walked around and gave each one a kiss on the cheek.

"Mother. Case. What are you doing here? I thought you were all busy with work."

"It's kind of hard to do my work at home in California, when my son is back where he almost died. Where you were held for years? We're Canadian natives you really didn't think that our family friends and connections wouldn't get back to me on your reconnections here?" My mother said straightly.

"I wasn't held here mother. I just didn't know anything at the time and Mrs. Torres didn't know who I was also or where I belonged. These people that I left behind to come back to you, Case, Marty, Edwin, and Derek are good people. They would never hurt me intentionally."

"That's what I'm afraid of son. When you love, you love with all your heart. That's one of your best qualities but it's also your most dangerous one. What happens when the girl you came back for doesn't want you anymore? What happens when you're so called Mrs. Torres prioritizes her son Drew who actually lives here more than you? What happens when your friends abandon you like when they forgot about you when they thought you died? We've all seen how you can get when you get emotional. I can't… no I won't just stand by and lose you again like I did years ago and like how I almost did when you got your memory back." My mom said shaking with emotions.

"Mom. I know you're saying all these things because you worry about me. You have every reason to worry about me after all we've been through the last couple of years. But. I'm your son. I'm going to make mistakes. I'm going to meet new people. You have to trust me to do what's best for me. I need you to trust my judgment that these people in this town are good people. They, like you, want the best for me. I know their hearts and I know they're intentions are pure." I said genuinely.

"I agree with Adam. Mom, you need to loosen the reins on Adam a bit. Ever since he came back into our lives you kept him attached to your hip. You've never done that with any of your kids, not even Izzy or Jax. Adam's not a child anymore. He can make his own decisions." Casey finally spoke up.

"What are you saying Casey? I thought you thought taking him away from these people was the right thing to do." My mother stared down Casey

"I thought that was the right thing to do at first, but I know my friend Ralph and you know Fiona. They are good people. If they think these people are decent human beings that care for Adam then we should trust their judgment. Also I came with you because I wanted to be here to intervene between you two if anything went overboard."

"Thanks Case!"

"No problem Adam. Just be careful and be happy." My sister smiled at me. There was a long pause before we both heard a sigh coming from my mother's vicinity.

"I can agree to allow you to continue to meet with these people, but if they give me a reason to keep you away I will do everything in my power to do so. I say this with love sweetie." My mother said.

"I know and that's fair, but for now they have not given you a reason to do so. Mom when I was here a few years ago I knew there was something missing and that was our family. When I finally rejoined our family, I could feel something missing and that's my family here. I finally feel whole. I have all the people that I love back in my life. I'm happy mom, so please just leave it be until it becomes an issue. For now, can we just all revel in the fact that the three of us are all together in the same city on the same night. This rarely happens. I say we crack open a bottle of wine you love so much mom and play a little monopoly."

"I'll get the wine and you get the monopoly board." My sister squealed as she walked towards the kitchen. We spent the night in each other's company. We talked about everything but the place we were at now. It was a good night.

Many people would think that I would have been angry with my mother coming at me with acquisitions about the people I spent my time with, but the truth is I've grown. I've learned to breath, understand, than speak. It makes sense with all the troublesome people I spent my time with in California why my mom would be hesitant in letting me come back here. I get that she came here just to protect me and voice her opinions. She didn't do anything wrong. I also think my rise in empathy for others arose from my past experiences of being bullied; I feel more for others. I also have been keeping the mindset that the people that I love do things because they love me. I think that's important to remember. If I didn't then I would go into a downwards spiral and nobody wants that. I have a future with people here and I intend to hold onto that.

Becky's POV

My hearts has been beating so hard these past few days. I've caught the love bug and I'm swimming in my own bliss. I know I just saw Adam yesterday, but I miss him already. Sue me I'm needy. He's just so understanding, loving, and my Adam. If only I didn't already agree to this lunch date at the Dot with Imogen, I would've ran right back into my man's arms.

"Hello my darling, you are looking marvelous today! Why aren't you glowing!" Imogen stated in an overly posh manner.

"You know why."

"Adam. Hmmm."

"Yes, everything is finally working out with us. I've never been happier."

"Yea I can tell. You've done a 360 in mood since my boy Adam's stepped back into town."

"I feel like we've missed out on so much time. I just want to be with him all the time and I want to experience what young couples like us do. I want us to be normal."

"And you guys will be, you just need to take everything day by day. Don't rush into things just because you feel like you should be at a certain stage. You and Adam need to talk about things because that was your problem before. Make sure you don't make those same mistakes."

"Yea you're right. I'm just so excited he's back with me."

"Have you guys gotten far?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like physically?"

"Oh. We've made out and felt each other up."

"Over the clothes or under?"

"…Over."

"Is that frustrating for you?"

"No. But I want it to go further, but only if Adam is ready with that. We haven't talked about it yet."

"Yea talk to him about… umm. Becky. Did you tell Adam we were doing a girl's lunch here today?"

"No. Why?"

"Cause he over by the counter right now." Imogen pointed behind me. I turned around and as Imogen said Adam was there ordering at the counter and looking as dashing as ever. He was with someone though. A girl. They were laughing about something. She's gorgeously tall and brunette like Adam. Who is she? She swung an arm around Adam's shoulders and gave him a light side hug.

"Oh no. I know that face. Jealous Becky Baker has just made her appearance Dot folks." Imogen announced to herself.


End file.
